


The Slytherin Prefect

by satmage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Prefects, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satmage/pseuds/satmage
Summary: STORY CURRENTLY HAS NOTHINGOsiria is a prefect in the prestigious wizarding school, Hogwarts. The Slytherin prefect. One day while he's patrolling the halls after a long day of classes, he finds the "Golden Boy" of Slytherin bullying the "smartest girl in school".What will his encounter lead to?{[This story does not exactly follow the Harry Potter timeline, some things will be altered in order to fit with my own character.]}The main character and altered scenarios in this work belong to me, Satmage. Anything else you may find in this fanfiction belongs to J.K. Rowling.Dates (mm/dd/yy)-First Draft: 12/11/2019First Published: 9/30/2020Re-Published: 2/3/2021Finished: N/A





	The Slytherin Prefect

work in progress, just wanted to get story details down


End file.
